rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Jaspidis
Appearance Holly has a small face with narrow, golden eyes. Her shaved eyebrows are a darker shade of pink than her long, lighter pink hair. Her hair bangs are curled and the rest of her layered hair is wavy. Atop her head are small, light brown hedgehog ears which makes her being a faunas obvious. Holly's entire outfit design is reminiscent of Japanese maids with black, dark grey, and white vest, blouse, skirt, and knee-high boots. The small silvery pendant is actually a rose quartz crystal covered by a thin coating of silver. On the back of her vest, Holly has a large and powerful magnet for carrying her weapon on the field. Personality Holly is a sweet and understanding woman who loves to help her teammates and listen to them when no one else will. She tries her best to be a leader for the team but has times in which she pushes too hard to lead. Otherwise, she enjoys battling grimm, doesn't complain a lot, does her best to keep her teammates happy, and always settles the few disputes which arise. Weapons Furai Melee X Slashing [ ] Piercing X Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged Ammunition X Dust: (Mechanized use) [ ] Bullets [ ] Other: (Describe) [ ] None Delivery Method X Gunpowder [ ] Tension (Bow, Slingshot, Etc) [ ] Thrown: [ ] Casting: [ ] Other: Description Furai, which stands at 4'10", is a large halberd. The grip, a brown leather wrapped around the bottom quarter of the staff, is burned with her emblem. The blade is hollowed out to allow a small space for which dust can be placed to enhance Holly's attacks. History Furai is a weapon which Holly had designed herself but her father had forged the blade. She was merely twelve when she had designed the first pieces of Furai and so the weapon holds large sentimental value. Abilities Holly can write quickly which aids her in class but is also a skill she can use in the field as she lugs around a large axe and needs it to attack an enemy efficiently. In a similar fashion, Holly is also able to move around quickly. At the moment, she hasn't uncovered a semblance but doesn't want to. Backstory Holly was born out of wedlock to Raijuu Jaspidis and, at the time, Rosa Armellia. The following years were spent raising Holly whom was to be the heir of the Jaspidis and Armellia money. At the age of 10, Holly witnessed a street fight and wanted to be as strong as the girl who had won the fight one day. She asked her dad if she can be the cool girl some day and so Raijuu immediately enrolled Holly in self defense courses. Two years later, the first design of Furai was brought up at the family table. Camellia, Holly's younger sister thought her to be crazy for wanting to fight and thus offered herself up as heir but was shot down by Raijuu. Rosa was left to her own thoughts of Holly's future but had no input. Ever since, Rosa would verbally abuse Holly, saying she was a disgrace to the Armellia and is trying too hard to be like the other woman in Raijuu's life. All outside speak of another woman in Raijuu's life was blocked and Holly had refused to believe anything else. Months after the first incident with her mother, Holly went off to combat school, improving her already developed techniques and honing new abilities. She spent her first year fighting and trying to find a semblance but upon graduation from her first school, Holly gave up her search for a semblance and used dust heavily as compensation. Finally, Holly is accepted into Beacon where she will finish her training and find new people and those she never knew about. Trivia *Holly, in this case, is short for hollyhock, a type of flower often in reds or pinks. *Holly can also refer to the well known Christmas decoration with red berries. *Jaspidis is latin for Jasper, a primarily red stone. Gallery Hadacolor.png|Hada Jaspidis chibi coloured. HadaDynamic.jpeg|Hada Jaspidis dynamic teaser. Category:Characters Category:Dani's Things Category:Faunus Category:Female